


in the name of love (and the bitter coffee that is life)

by felicvelvet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, kahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicvelvet/pseuds/felicvelvet
Summary: a hard break up between ahri and kai'sa almost ruins k/da's comeback, but is ahri that immature to leave it all behind? is leaving a way of loving, after all?when ahri decides to leave the group cause of the tension, akali confronts her, and between a bitter coffee, ahri realizes she'd rather have it warm.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 50





	in the name of love (and the bitter coffee that is life)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this one it's really short but i was getting some angst vibes so,,, sorry lmao  
> there's a happy ending tho!!

"ah. this fucking hurts."

that's the first thing ahri says when she has a break from writing songs, something she's doing since 8am. the fox girl looked at the clock hanging on the wall. she hasn't eaten since she got there, and it's already 7pm.

her head hurts, and she's hungry. she can't write shit.

_time to go home._ ahri thinks. _but where is home, really?_

the girl sighs, her ears twitching. she takes the pen and writes in her notebook again.

_home was wherever you were._

ahri hates this situation. it's been some time since she's been traveling the world with the girls, she can't even remember how her house felt like. but she never missed home that much, cause she used to have her home right there, by her side. a tall girl with long hair and hypnotizing eyes. the great dancer everyone was talking about.  
ah, she wished she could talk about her too. at least without hurting this much.

_definitely time to go home_.

**\-----**

"ahri, are you sure about that?" evelynn asked, frowning. akali was so shocked she couldn't even talk, she just looked at the older girls, like she was waiting for them to yell it was a prank, anytime now.

and kai'sa, well, kai'sa was on the doorway, refusing to look at any of the other girls' faces. 

"yeah, I'm sorry, i don't think i have enough energy for k/da right now." the leader sighed. "i don't think I'll ever have it again"

"but... but our fans are waiting us for 2 years already, is it fair to leave them like that?" akali was almost crying, and ahri could sense how mad she was. k/da was her dream, and she loved the girls so much, she couldn't even believe it.

"well, the world isn't fair, akali" ahri didn't look at her when saying that. she feel like she could cry too. "life is bitter, and it ruins people"

"what do we say to seraphine, then?" evelynn asked, carefully.

ahri gave her a dry laugh, but her eyes were already full of tears.

"tell her that her idol is weak as fuck" and as she said that, ahri walked through the door, not even bothering to look on the eyes of the one she loved so much, leaving a surprised evelynn, an angry akali, and a broken-hearted kai'sa behind.

_too weak to do it, too weak to stay  
too weak to even look at you again._

ahri crossed the street, entering the cafe she used to go to with kai'sa. in front of their dorm. she likes to think that's where they fell in love. between stories of kai'sa's traveling and ahri's tours. between a purple-haired kai'sa, and a fully-blonde ahri. so young they couldn't even think of the world they would conquer. the world that would ruin them.

it was that fucking article about them. she's pretty sure of it. it was the day she was seen with sett and how they decided "kahri" wasn't real because ahri was fucking the big guy with cat ears.  
it was the way kai'sa was scared. and ahri was scared too, but not enough to scare her away from kai'sa. kai'sa's fear scared them apart.

no, that article scared them apart.

and now ahri is tearing the group because of it.

_fuck_. ahri took a sip of her coffee. bitter. _you're the fucking leader, ahri, how could you? leaving them behind like that?_

ahri closed her eyes in pain.

_damn I'm even sounding like her now._

"it's the truth" she would say. "they look up to you. you're the bond that keeps us together."

_but was i not enough to keep the both of us together?_

ahri wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. to the moment akali entered the cafe and saw her unnie crying. all her rage faded, being replaced with compassion and concern. she decided her hot chocolate could wait, and taking a deep breath, she sat on the other chair of ahri's table, taking her hand.

for a millisecond, ahri thought it was kai'sa's hand, and it hurt her even more. her heart clenching, she held her chest with one hand, while the other was hiding her eyes.

it broke akali's heart.

"unnie? its okay, really, we understand, the work was too much for you" she caressed the older girl's hand. "we can still be friends after that, maybe even promote seraphine, I know how much you worry about her..." the rapper looked down. ahri didn't stop crying, but held onto the maknae's hand and said, with a cracked voice:

"you don't understand... kali.." ahri sobbed. "she will never want to be my friend again, those-" she sobbed again. "those damn articles" 

"no, no, unnie, seraphine looks up to you, she'll understand and-" ahri wanted to give her a small smile, akali was so clueless of what was happening. 

"no, akali, not seraphine." ahri sniffed, a sad smile even though the tears still falling. she looked away from akali's eyes. "seraphine is a great singer, she'll get where she wants to..." ahri's smiled faded, giving place to another sob. "it's kai'sa."

"what's wrong with kai'sa?" akali frowned, wiping ahri's tears again.

"there's nothing wrong with her... its the articles, about me and that guy, sett. he's a good friend, but that's it!!" ahri cried.

"wait, kai'sa thought...?" the rapper was still confused.

"she's so insecure akali... i don't wanna stay if it'll only hurt her and i'm already hurting her... it'll only ruin the group and i think kai'sa, you and eve deserve so much better..."

"wait, wait, wait!" the maknae exclaimed, exasperated, and ahri stopped talking. "i get it, but... don't _you_ deserve better unnie..?" akali sighed. "sometimes, leaving it's not a proof of love... sometimes it's just..."

"weakness." ahri murmured, looking at her coffee mug. "ah... life is bitter, kali.."

"you can't leave everything it gets hard between the both of you." suddenly, akali's tone was more serious now. "how will she trust you, if you leave when things get hard?"

"how will she trust me anyway?" the fox took another sip of her coffee, now cold. she frowned, not liking the taste.

"she won't, if you stay here." akali gave her a small smile. "you can't keep drinking the cold coffee if you don't like it like that. it'll still be bitter, but drinking it warm wouldn't make it easier, better?"

**\-----**

getting back to their dorm wasn't easy. ahri was preparing for at least one punch in the face. maybe they wouldn't even want her back in the group. that thought made her heart ache, but akali held her hand tightly and gave her a smile of reassurance.

she, then, turned the doorknob, being met by a even more surprised evelynn, and a frowning kai'sa. ahri trembled.

"hi."

the living room was quiet for a moment until evelynn replied.

"hi, gumiho." she gave her a small smile. "welcome back, i think."

"yeah, eve, you know she can't live without us." akali joked, but ahri could only pay attention to the purple eyes looking right into her blue ones.

_home_. she thought. _it's wherever you are._ her puffy eyes threatened to fill with tears before she walked closer to the dancer.

"hi." ahri repeated. "leaving was an act of weakness. you think I can come back?"

"you're already back, aren't you?" kai'sa murmured, looking down.

"no. back here." ahri put her hand where kai'sa's heart is. "back home."

and then kai'sa hugged her. tight. like she wouldn't ever let go.  
ahri wishes she'd never let go.

"we'll figure it out, i swear. i won't leave when things get hard again." ahri cried, inside of kai'sa's arms, and the taller girl smiled, relieved. 

"life's pretty bitter, isn't it?" kai'sa asked. 

"i can handle it." ahri said, holding the dancer even more tight. "your warmth... it makes the bitterness bearable."


End file.
